Kamichama Karin Chu
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Gak tau mau nulis summary apa baca aja langsung chapter1
1. Chapter 1

**PERJUANGANKU MENDAPATKANMU**

 **BY : MISSKEPOOKAZURIN**

 **DISCLAINMET : KAMICHAMA KARIN/CHU©KOGE DOMBO**

 **WARNING!**

 **GAJE, MISS TYPO, ANEH, OOC, ALUR ABAL-ABAL**

 **"KONIC'HIWA MINNA-SAN INI FANFICT PERTAMA SAYA JADI, BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON DI MAAFKAN, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN"**

 ** _"SELAMAT MEMBACA"_**

* * *

[KARIN POV]

"Hai Perkenalkan nāma ku Hanazono Karin cewek cantik, pintar, manis, baik hati Aku bersekolah di Sakura Gaoka SMA Kelas XII A, Orang tua ku Sudah Meninggal karna SEBUAH Kecelakaan, sekarang aku Tinggal di SEBUAH Mansion Keluarga Kujyou, aku menyukai Seseorang Yups! Kalian Benar nāma nya Kujyou Kazune, Sudah ya perkenalan nya aku mau sekolah nih! Aku Jalan sendirian㈷3karna mereka Sudah MENINGGALKANKU?!

* SKIP SEKOLAH*

Setelah Sampai di sekolah aku Langsung Menuju kelas

"Ohayou Karin-chan" sapa gadis bersurai indigo dengan mata hazel

"Ohayou Karin-Sama" sapa gadis bersurai blonde mata biru safir

"Ohayou Karin-San" sapa gadis bersurai Hijau Tosca dengan mata hazel

"Ohayou Mo Minna-San" sapaku

"Ne Karin-chan etto ,, gomennasai Tadi Meninggalkan mu" Sesal Himeka

"apao Karin-Sama mau memaafkan Kami?" tanya kazusa

"hmm ,,, aku akan memaafkan Kalian TAPI ,,, kenapa Kalian Meninggalkan ku?" tanya ku

Kulihat Himeka Dan Kazusa saling berpandangan kemudian Kazusa Mulai menceritakan kenapa merekan bertiga Meninggalkan ku

"hmm Baik lah aku akan memaafkan Kalian TAPI ... dengan 1 Syarat" ucapku seraya Tersenyum devil

"a-a-apa i-itu?" tanya Himeka Yang Mulai keringat Dingin

"Cukup Mudah kok, Kalian Harus mentraktir ku di Kantin" jawabku santai  
"hmm baiklah" ucap mereka Berdua

[Normal Pov]

Tet Tet Tet(bel masuk)

Setelah semua duduk di bangku masing-masing, Akira Kirika-Sensei datang

"Ohayou Minna-san" sapa kirika-senseI

"Ohayou mo sensei" sapa semua murid

"kalian sudah mendengar pengumuman sekolah?" Tanya sensei

"Belum sensei" jawab salah satu murid

"baiklah nanti malam akan diadakan pesta topeng selama 4 hari 3 malam kalian akan menginap di asrama belakang sekolah karna keterbatasan asmara, maka 1 kamar 2 orang , 1laki-laki dan 1perempuan, tapi kasurnya di pisah kok, semua kebutuhan seperti baju pesta, alat-alat kosmetik sudah ada di dalam kamar ada dua kamar mandi 1 untuk laki-lakin dan yang 1nya lagi perempuan, baik lah sensei akanmembacakan pasangan nya" jelas sensei panjang lebar, kemudian dia menggampil 1 kertas

 _' Semoga aku sama kazune aku mohon kami-sama' batin karin_

 _' Semoga aku sama rika kami-sama' batin kazune_

" Hanazono Karin dan Kujyou Kazune dikamar nomor 1, Nishikiori Michiru dan Kujyou Himekan nomor 2, Kujyou Kazusa dan Kuga Jin nomor 3, Sakurai Yuuki dan Yii Miyon nomor 4, Karasuma Rika dan Tsutsumi Shingen nomor 5 ,,, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Kunci kamar nya bisa ambil di Kirio-sensei" jelas Sensei panjang

Semuanya hanya melongo melihat penuturan kepala sekolah mereka, dengan mencarikan teman sekamar mereka

 _'YESS! Arigato kami-sama' batin karin_

 _'huh_ _sepertinya kami-sama bukan di pihakku' batin kazune_

 _'wah arigato kami-sama kau baik sekali' batin kazusa_

"Baiklah Kembali kepelajaran, Kalian Semua kerjakan Soal halaman 153-155 sekarang!" perintah sensei

"ha'i sensei" jawab semua murid

Karin mengerjakan soal dengan santai nya sama seperti kazune, memang karin adalah murid berprestasi, sedangkan yang lain mereka terlihat kebingungan

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit bagi karin untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu

Sedangkan kazune hanya butuh waktu 25 menit

45 menit kemudian

Tet tet tet(bel istirahat)

"Sekarang Kumpulkan tugas kalian" perintah sensei

Semua murid mengumpulkan tugas mereka masing-masing

"baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu minggu depan" ucap sensei seraya keluar kelas

"Kekantin yuk?" tawar miyon

"iya soal nya mereka akan mentraktirku" jawab karin sambil melirik kazusa dan himeka

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab kazusa

*Skip Kantin*

"karin-chan mau pesan apa?" tanya himeka

"seperti biasa Roti Belut dan Lemon Tea" jawab karin

"bisakah karin-sama cari tempat duduk untuk kita duduk?" tanya kazusa

"baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian di sana" jawab karin seraya menunjuk meja kosong dekat taman belakang sekolah

"oke, sepertinya di sana pemandangan nya bagus" jawab miyon

Kemudian karin menuju meja kosong yang di Tunjuk nya tadi

Sementara himeka, kazusa, dan miyon memesan makanan

"lama banget sih mereka" gerutu karin kesal

"karin-chan" panggil himeka

"gomenasai karin-san tadi makanan nya habis jadi nunggu dulu buat ambil makanan nya" ucap miyon

"tidak apa-apa ayo duduk" jawab karin

"ini yang karin-sama" ucap kazusa sambil memberikan nampan yang berisi pesanan karin

"Arigato" jawab karin

"Ittadakimasu!" seru mereka berempat

"eh kalian seneng gak sekamar dengan orang yang kalian suka?" tanya miyon membuka percakapan

"seneng banget!" seru karin

"iya aku juga" jawab himeka

"aku pun sama" jawab kazusa tak mau kalah

"nanti kalo gak salah kita pulang pukul 12:00 loh" ucap karin

" yang bener emang nya sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya kazusa

"sekarang pukul 09:00 berarti nanti tinggal pelajaran sejarah sama fisika" jelas karin

"pelajaran yang sangat membosankan" gerutu miyon

Mereka semua mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan acara makan mereka

*SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH*

 _'Mana sih kazune-kun, aku mau masuk nih! Awas aja kalo dia telat?! Dasar Ice Prince! Kakek sihir! Setan pirang! Rambut jagung!' batin karin yang sedang menyumpahi kazune dengan sumpah serapa_

tak lama ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar nomor 1 yang tak lain kazune

"eh lo(?) kmana aja? Gue(?) udah dari tadi nungguin lo tahu gak?!" seru karin dengan gaya bahasa(elo-gue) nya kumat#plakk di tabok karin*

"bawel banget sih lo jadi cewek! Gue dari tadi ngantri ngambil kuncil!" seru kazune tak mau kalah

"bodo amat! Gua kagak(?) peduli!" seru karin seraya masuk ke kamar

"huh capek banget" keluh karin

"klo lo capek istirahat aja nanti acaranya pukul 19:00, gue mau keluar dulu" ucap kazune langsung pergi

 _'hemm.. Himeka, kazusa, dan miyon lagi apa ya? Sms ah' pikir karin_

 ** _FROM: HNZ_KARIN_**

 ** _TO: KJY_HIMEKA, KJY_KAZUSA, Y_MIYON_**

 ** _SUBJECT: KABAR!_**

 ** _KONIC'HIWA MINNA-SAN!, KALIAN LAGI APA NIH?_**

 ** _SEND_**

 ** _FROM: KJY_KAZUSA_**

 ** _TO: Y_MIYON, HNZ_KARIN, KJY_HIMEKA_**

 ** _SUBJECT: RE; KABAR!_**

 ** _KONICHIWA MO KARIN-SAMA! LAGU DUDUK AJA NIH , GAK ADA KERJAAN.. AKU KE KAMAR KARIN-SAMA YA?_**

 ** _FROM:Y_MIYON_**

 ** _TO:HNZ_KARIN, KJY_HIMEKA, KJY_KAZUSA_**

 ** _SUBJECT: RE;RE; KABAR!_**

 ** _AKU JUGA INGIN KE KAMAR KARIN-SAN!_**

 ** _FROM: KJY_HIMEKA_**

 ** _TO: KJY_KAZUSA, Y_MIYON, HNZ_KARIN_**

 ** _SUBJECT: RE;RE;RE; KABAR!_**

 ** _KONIC'HIWA KARIN-CHAN! AKU JUGA MAU KE KAMAR KARIN-CHAN!_**

 ** _FROM: HNZ_KARIN_**

 ** _TO: KJY_KAZUSA, Y_MIYON, KJY_HIMEKA_**

 ** _SUBJECT: RE;RE;RE;RE; KABAR!_**

 ** _BAIKLAH! AKU TUNGGU KEDATANGAN KALIAN!_**

 ** _SEND_**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

CKRET!(SUARA PINTU DI BUKA)

"Ayo masuk" ucap karin

"Arigato" jawab kazusa , himela, miyon

"eh, kazune-chan di mna?" tanya himeka

"dia lagi keluar" jawab karin

"kemana?" tanya himeka

"aku juga, enggak tahu" jawab karin

"eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian nanti pakai baju apa?" tanya miyon

"aku dapat baju yang warna White-Pink" jawab karin

"aku Silver-blue" jawab kazusa

"hmm.. Aku yang warna Violet-Red" jawab himeka

"dark blue" jawab miyon

"kalian nanti make-up kayak(?) apa?" tanya himeka polos

"klo aku sih, gak terlalu banyak pakai make-up agar kelihatan natural gitu" jawab karin santai

"aku cuma pakai Lip Gloss, Maskara, Bedak(?), Bulu Mata Palsu, Eye Lips" jawab miyon

"aku juga" jawab himeka

"klo aku enggak" jawab kazusa santai

"eh, maksud nya?" tanya miyon

"maksud nya, enggak terlalu tebal dan enggak terlalu tipis" jawab kazusa

Karin , himeka , dan miyon hanya ber-oh- ria

CKRET!

Semua yang ada di kamar melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kama dan ternyata itu kazune

"eh, ada kalian" ucap kazune terkejut

"iya, emang oni-sama dari mana?" tanya kazusa

"bukan urusan mu" jawab kazune dingin

"huh.. Aku benci oni-sama, aku heran kenapa oni-sama punya fans fanatik, orang nya aja nyebelin!" dengus kazusa sebal

"..."

"kita jalan-jalan yuk?" tawar himeka

"ha'i" jawab semua(-kazune) serempak

* * *

 **TO BE COUNTIONED**

 _ **"AKHIRNYA**_ _**SELESAI JUGA, MAAF CERITANYA PENDEK AKHIR KATA"**_

 _ **"REVIEW PLEASE!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"PERJUANGANKU MENDAPATKANMU/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"CHAPTER 2/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"BY: MISSKEPOOKAZURIN/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"DISCLAINMER: KAMICHAMA KARIN/CHU©KOGE DOMBO/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"WARNING!/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"GAJE , MISS TYPO , ANEH , OOC , ALUR ABAL ABAL/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle""KONBAWA MINNA-SAN! AUTHOR-CHAN BALIK LAGI NIN UNTUK UPDATE CHAPTER 2 , MOHON MAAF BILA DI CHAPTER 1 KURANG PANJANG , JADI BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON DI MAAFKA , ARIGATO MINNA-SAN/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan class="hiliteStyle""SELAMAT MEMBACA"/span/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Minna-San kita mau jalan ke mana?" tanya himeka dengan polos nya/p  
p style="text-align: left;""kita mau ke jonggol(?) ya enggak lah kita kan mau ke taman belakan sekolah" jawab kazusspan style="font-size: 12px;"a/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Setelah 5 menit perjalanan(?) mereka akhirnya sampai di taman belakang sekolah , mereka menceritakan tentang acara pesta topeng yang akan di selenggarakan di aula sekolah pada pukul 19:00/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""hmm.. Acara nanti pasti rame banget.. Soal kepala sekolah ngajak juniar juga" ucap Karin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" iya, eh?! Gimana nanti kita ketemuan aja?! Soal nya kan acara nya di aula sekolah nanti kita kumpul dulu di taman, gimana mau gak nih? Biar bisa bareng gitu.. " tawar himeka/p  
p style="text-align: left;""hmm.. Ide yang bagus baik lah kita berkumpul di sini nanti!" seru karin/p  
p style="text-align: left;""em.. Kazusa-chan , himeka-chan?" panggil karin dengan ragu ragu/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Nani?" tanya kazusa/p  
p style="text-align: left;""etto.. Aku mau tanya apa kazune punya orang yang di suka?" tanya karin dengan ragu/p  
p style="text-align: left;""kalo gak salah... Hmm.. ada" jawab kazusa/p  
p style="text-align: left;""kalo boleh tahu siapa nama nya?" tanya karin/p  
p style="text-align: left;""orang yang di suka kazune-chan itu.. , rika-chan , karna kazune-chan sering menelfon rika-chan atau pun mengajak nya kencan tapi mereka belum pacaran hanya TTM(Teman tapi mesra)" jawab himeka ragu , karna ia tahu kalau karin mempunyai perasaan kepada sepupunya itu bahkan dia sudah menunggu selama 2 tahun/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Setelah mendengar jawaban himeka, karin terlihat murung/p  
p style="text-align: left;""karin-san kau tidak apa apa?" tanya miyon hati hati, karna ia tahu bagaimana perasaan karin memang karin dan miyon adalah sahabat dari kecil mereka selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka/p  
p style="text-align: left;""a-a-aku t-tidak apa apa" jawab karin , dia memasang senyuman paksa yang penuh arti/p  
p style="text-align: left;"[Karin Pov]/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jleb! Hatiku terasa di tusuk ribuan jarum saat mendengan penuturan himeka/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku menundukkan kepalaku sehingga menutupi wajah ku dengan poniku/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yang kurasakan sakit sekali, aku hanya bisa menunduk/p  
p style="text-align: left;""karin-san kau tidak apa apa?" tanya miyon/p  
p style="text-align: left;""a-a-aku t-tidak apa apa" jawab ku seraya memasang senyum paksa yang penuh arti: kecewa,sedih,marah/p  
p style="text-align: left;""sekarang jam berapa?" tanya ku dingin seraya berdiri/p  
p style="text-align: left;""jam 15:00 , karin-chan mau kemana?" tanya himeka/p  
p style="text-align: left;""aku mau istirahat" jawab ku dingin seraya meninggalkan mereka tanpa satu kata pun/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku berjalan sambil menunduk, aku tidak tahan bila mengingat kejadian yang lalu/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongFLAST BACK/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emSaat aku sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar kota, aku melihat kazune-kun memasuki 'Restoran Fujiyaki' aku ingin menghampirinya saat aku masuk aku melihat dia sedang menghampiri seseorang perempuan yang aku tahu /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emdia...'Rika?!' aku mencari tempat duduk sekalian memperhatikan kazune-kun dan rika-chan , aku memesan Hot Capuchino Marsmallow , saat aku melihat mereka sedang makan dan saat itu ku lihat kazune-kun menyuapi rika /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"embegitu pula sebaliknya segera aku tepis pikiran negatif , sepertinya mereka tidak tahu keberadaan ku 'Syukurlah' setelah pesanan ku datang aku langsung meminum nya hingga tak tersisa saat kulihat lagi mereka mau keluar , /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emdengan segera aku mengikuti mereka yang ku tahu namanya menguntit itu tidak baik tapi karena rasa penasaran akhir nya aku menggikuti mereka ku lihat rika sedang memegang tangan kazune dengan mesranya/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKazune-kun hanya tersenyum melihat rika seperti itu , 'cih' aku mendecak kesal kulihat mereka duduk di salah satu kursi taman aku tidak sadar kalau aku sekarang berada di taman kota/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emAku bersembunyi di sebuah pohon yang tertutupi oleh semak semak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, dengan segera karena rasa ke ingin tahuan ku yang sangat besar aku mempertajam pendengaran ku dan mengintip dari balik semak semak/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"rika" panggil kazune/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"hn" jawab rika/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan" ucap kazune/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"apa itu?" tanya rika penasaran/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"aku...aku" jawab kazune terbata bata/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"kenapa?" tanya rika lagi/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"aku...aku...aku ingin memberitahu kalau aku begitu menyayangimu" jawab kazune/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"aku lebih menyayangimu" jawab rika sambil mencium pipi kazune hingga membuat kazune merona/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emAku tersentak mendengar itu ... Tak sadar aku sudah menjatuh kan air mata/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"tapi aku ingin kita jangan pacaran dulu" ucap kazune lagi/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"iya aku menggerti" jawab rika /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emYang membuat ku lebih tersentak lagi saat kazune memegang dagu rika dan jarak di antara mereka tinggal 6 centi lagi , dan yang membuat air mata ku saat kulihat kazune mencium bibir rika/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"aishiteru" ucap kazune /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"aishiteru mo" jawab rika/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emDan mereka melanjutkan acara ciuman mereka , aku menangis dalam diam tak ada yang tahu keberadaan ku di sini/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKulihat mereka berdiri dan mereka berdua pulang , kazune mengantar rika dengan motor nya ,setelah melihat mereka benar benar pergi aku pergi berlari ke rumah ku , rumah peninggalan orang tuaku , saat sampai di rumah/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mengurung diri ku sendiri dan menangis tersedu sedu/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEND FLAST BACK/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"tak terasa aku sudah berada di depan pintu/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ckrek!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku membuka pintu dan kulihat kazune sedang menonton televisi/p  
p style="text-align: left;""mana kazusa dan himeka?" tanya kazune/p  
p style="text-align: left;""di taman" jawab ku datar tanpa ekpresi apapun/p  
p style="text-align: left;""kau kenapa?" tanya nya lagi/p  
p style="text-align: left;""aku tidak apa apa!" jawab ku sinis dengan segera aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di kasur empuk/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Karena sudah menggantuk akhirnya aku tertidur/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*End Karin Pov*/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"*Kazune Pov*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em'/emanehem sekali dari cara bicaranya dia sedang kesal' batin ku/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kulihat dia tertidur , huh wanita memang begitu/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing sekarang, aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk menembak(?) rika/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ya aku sudah lama menyukai dia, dan dia pun menyukaiku juga , saat mereka pergi aku sibuk memikirkan rika , tapi entah kenapa saat di dekat karin jantungku berdetak lebih kencang/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*End Kazune Pov*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*Normal Pov*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Karin terbangun dari tidur nya dia melirik ke arah jam , sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:30 sore , dengan gontai dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi , ya kebiasaan karin kalau mandi lama sekali kalau di tanya alasan nya selalu sama em'Aku ingin lebih putih, dan cantik karna itu ,aku selalu merawat tubuh ku , mulai menjaga pola makan , jam tidur , dan tidak boleh memakan terlalu banyak lemak' jawab nya/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Setelah 30 menit di kamar mandi karin akhirnya keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai dress selutut dan tanpa lengan berwarna White-Pink di sekitar pinggang ada sebuah pita berukuran sedang dan memakai kalung bertuliskan em'karin'/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Karin melirik kazune yang sudah memakai pakaian nya Dia terlihat tampan menurut karin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dengan segera di duduk di depan cermin rias sudah bisa lihat , di sana terdapat bermacam macam make-up , karna sudah pandai dia segera berdandan/p  
p style="text-align: left;""kau bisa berdandan? Dan memilih berbagai macam benda itu?" tanya kazune dengan tampang polos/p  
p style="text-align: left;""aku ini perempuan! Ya sudah pasih bisa lah" jawab karin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Memang karin sudah pandai dalam merias diri sendiri sampai di sekolah nya ada fans fanatik nya yang berupa cowok cowok yang tertarik kepada karin mereka menamai diri mereka em'Kariners'/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"tapi karin tak pernah menganggap mereka , ketika dia sedang di kerumuni penggemar nya dia selalu bersikap ramah dan melontarkan sebuah senyuman ramah itu lah penyebab nya banyak laki laki yang tertari kepada karin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dengan lihai(?) karin memilih alat alat kosmetik yang akan di pakainya /p  
p style="text-align: left;""itu benda benda yang mau kamu pakai?" tanya kazune/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" ya iyalah! Ini nama nya Lips Gloss , ini Mascara , bedak(?) , bluse one , bulu mata palsu" jelas karin meperkenalkan barang barang itu/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kazune hanya ber-oh-ria/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kazune hanya diam memandangi cara karin berdandan/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Cantik' menurut kazune , kazune hanya melonggo melihat hasil dandanan karin karena dia berdandan tidak terlalu tebal tetepi sedikit alami/p  
p style="text-align: left;""hei! Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu, ada yang salah?" cibir karin yang mulai risih karna di perhatikan kazune/p  
p style="text-align: left;""tidak apa apa" jawab kazune/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Setelah mendengar jawaban kazune , karin melanjutkan merias rambut nya dengan pernak pernik/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dan akhir nya selesai/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Rambut nya ia gerai dan ia hiasi dengan pita berukuran sedang di sebelah kiri yang ber warna Soft Pink/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Karin melirik jam , jam itu menunjukkan pukul 18:45/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ayo sekarang kita ke taman" ucap karin kepada kazune/p  
p style="text-align: left;""mau apa ke sana?" tanya kazune/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kazusa, himeka, miyon, jin, michi, dan yuuki menunggu kita di sana" jelas karin/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="hiliteStyle"TO BE COUNTIONED/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongem"KONBAWA MINNA-SAN , ARIGATO ATAS REVIEW NYA MAAF KALO KELIHATAN PENDEK , KURANG MENARIK , GAJE , ANEH UNTUK CHAPTER 3 AKAN DI USAHAKAN UPDATE KILAT, ARIGATO"/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongem"AKHIR KATA REVIEW PLEASE?"/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
